clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
ABCDEFG
ABCDEFG is a movie filmed by MiniClip Productions. It mainly depicts about three children on their journey to go wild and crazy, on an unbelievable and extrodinary adventure no other penguin had ever, seen before. It is rated for all ages, including chicks to old penguins. Plot Three young children, carrying the names of "Johnathan", "Susan" and "Andrew", were very bored on a Friday afternoon. They flicked on the television and saw an advertisment of whoever retriving the Golden Box of Joy gets twenty five million coins (stored in their banks). They also said that it would be dangerous travelling across the world, meaning you may meet humans. Thus, the trio started their adventures by taking MammothAir to Pengolia, Club Penguin AirFlights to Pengu Town, Trans-Antarctica and started their search at the 90-150 Mainland area. It was quite damp, and encounted many monsters. They defeated them despite having any powers like Penguin Man, or any of the following. However, they only found the Black Box of Nothing, a black box of nothing, but some wires, broken stuff and so forth. Boy, wonder how that get there despite it supposed to be in the mountains, unless skuas carried it somewhere else and so forth. Countinuing on to the Antarctic Peninsula by AmazingAir, they nearly got eaten by Shporgshel. But with the smart thinking of Susan, they used a stick (which they found upon entering Pengu Town) to stop the violent creatures from eating them. They escaped carefully, only to encounter the worst enemy of all, Copier Guy. Behind him was Ernie and Mr. Unknown, which were going to erm... we won't tell you what. From Johnathan, he used some of his martial art skills to kick the villans off, and thus continued their joruney towards Eastshield. They also did not find the Golden Box of Joy. Upon reaching by foot, what they feared came true. The UblahUblah. It was too strong for anything. As Andrew watched alot of movies and cartoons, his fellow friends persuaded him to think as hard as he could during the very life-and-death situation. They started to fight, but then Andrew calmed them down. Finnally, he thought of a plan. It was so sufisticated, that the producers couldn't remember, and was quite fast too. Thus, they went through. They finally found the box of joy, located near a rock. They went to the nearest town, Snellville, and went back to their hometown at South Pole City. After showing the box, they realised they were tricked after overhearing a conversation between the advertiser and the voice actor. They decided to keep the box of joy and returned to homebase (which is their treehouse/meeting place). They opened it, and founed the best treasure of all. A Golden Heart. It was the best day of their lives. Characters ??? Settings The settings are all real. Here they are: ??? Cast ??? Reception By several magazines, it was rated "Most Moral Movie, suitable for all ages". On another magazine, known as Go!Magazine, rated the movie a 9.5/10, the highest a movie from the magazine has gotten until being suprassed by Penguin Man: The Movie. User's Comments Add your's here. Trivia *How could they travel by foot around all the areas within one whole day? It would take two days in reality! *It was revealed that the cast Andrew was being played actually took longer than expected, due to a somehow unsual splinter in it's toe. *A very black penguin could be seen at the South Pole City airport, with a black cape. That is actually Darktan appearing in the real background!!! *Mabel was formerly asked to host as one of the villans encounted in the Antarctic Peninsula. However, the place was taken up by a character. *Newman and the real Mr. Unknown appeared at the Pengu Town airport. *There was a quote saying "ANDREW YOU DOOFUS!" That was a direct reference to Mabel and Explorer saying "EXPLORER YOU DOOFUS!". *All the names are not parodies, but real. See Also *MiniClip Productions Category:Items Category:Movies